Daddy's Little Girl
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Iain has raised his daughter Chloe alone for eighteen years. When Chloe gets mentally ill, Iain realises that she needs a mum. Chloe has never met her mum and she assumes her mum abandoned her. Iain has known all along who Chloe's mum is but when Chloe finds out, can she forgive Iain for not telling her, especially when Chloe goes through hard times? Will she stay a daddy's girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer- All I own in this is Chloe Dean. Everything else belongs to the BBC and the creators of Casualty.**

 **A/N - This is a fanfic I've been planning for a short while. It's where Iain has a teenage daughter but she hasn't met her mum. Chloe is eighteen. I don't know weather her mum should be Sam or Rita. Chloe suffers with depression and bi polar. There'll be mentions of self-harm in this. Chloe will get with Cal.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**

"Chloe, come on sweetie. Its time to wake up," Iain said to his eighteen year old daughter. She was mentally ill and Iain knew she struggled to get out of bed at times.

"I don't want to daddy," Chloe said. Iain sighed and sat on her bed.

"Come on baby girl. I know you don't want to," Iain said. He hated his daughter suffering and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her.

Chloe wiped her eyes. "Why do you care? No one does. Not even my own mum wanted me," she sobbed.

Iain held her close. "I care because you're my baby girl."

 **At The ED.**

Reluctantly, Chloe had agreed to go into the ED. She saw Dixie and walked over to her. "You alright lovely?" Dixie asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I don't want to keep making my daddy unhappy. I know I am," she said. Chloe had grown close to Dixie. "Do you think I'm making him unhappy?" Chloe asked.

Dixie shook her head. "Course not angel. You make him happy," Dixie told her. She held the young girl close. "Remember, you got him through his army days."

Chloe just nodded. Chloe stood and walked to the bathroom. She took out her razor blade and dragged it across her arm. The blood oozed out of her. She felt woozy.

 **With Iain.**

Iain was worrying about Chloe. Dixie had gone to fetch a Casualty. Iain went to try an find Chloe. He saw the female toilets and knew he couldn't go in there. Iain saw his girlfriend Rita. "Rita, can you do me a favour?"

Rita nodded. "Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Go and check if Chlo's in there. I'm worried about her," Iain said. He knew Rita had a bond with Chloe so if Rita could help her then he would take the help.

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe sat on the floor in the bathroom and cried. The blood was pouring out of her. She had cut some more. The door opened and Rita walked in. "Chloe, no sweetheart."

Rita took the blade from her and held the young girl close as she cried. "Shh, its alright darling. I've got you."

Chloe held onto Rita as she though she would lose her. "I'm a horrid mess. My dad hates me. My mum doesn't want me," Chloe sobbed.

"That's not true honey. Your dad loves you too bits. I've seen how much he cares for you. Especially when you're having down days. It was him who asked me to come in here for you," Rita said. She was trying to calm Chloe down before she took her out to Iain.

Chloe wiped her eyes. "I don't want to be this way anymore Rita. I want a mum. Someone I can talk to."

Rita held her close. She knew how vulnerable Chloe was. "Look, your mum must be out of her mind to have left you. You're an amazing young girl and you're beautiful. I've seen Cal checking you out," Rita said.

Chloe shook her head. "He's just checking out the mess that I am."

Rita laughed. "Chloe, you're beautiful. Your blonde hair, your eyes. Everything about you is perfect," Rita said. She noticed the smile on Chloe's face. "Let's go and get you patched up darling."

Rita helped Chloe up and took her out to Iain. "You alright?" Iain asked.

"F-Fine."

Iain held his daughter close to him. "You're always going to be daddy's little girl. Even when you're giving me grey hair."

Chloe giggled slightly. "Who's my mum?" She asked. Everytime she tried to discuss it when she was younger, all she got told was that she was pretty and amazing. "Daddy, tell me. Please."

Iain sighed. He didn't want Chloe knowing and hating him for it. "Now's not the time sweetie. We'll talk about it more later."

Chloe nodded and she followed Rita to the cubicles.

 **With Iain.**

Iain couldn't keep up the pretence anymore. Especially with Chloe looking like her mum. Dixie was on a break. "Dix, Chlo is wanting to know now. I don't think I can keep this up. I need to tell her," he said.

Dixie sighed. "Mate, you have to do what's best for Chlo. She's young and she's vulnerable. What you have to do is speak with her and tell her that Chloe needs a mum."

"Will that work though? Chloe is falling apart Dix, I don't know if I can handle it alone," Iain admitted. He wouldn't ever give up on his little girl. Especially when she was so vulnerable.

"The one who matters most right now is Chloe. She's the important one."

 **With Rita and Chloe.**

Rita had stitched up Chloe's cuts. Chloe was feeling numb. She couldn't feel anything other than hatred for herself. "You alright darling?" Rita asked. Chloe nodded. Rita knew she was lying. "Look, Cal has said more than once he'd like to take you out so why don't you and I go and speak with your dad?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not tonight. I-I just want to be with my daddy, that's if he's not working tonight," Chloe said. She always felt safe when she was with her dad. "Why didn't my mum want me? Was I a mistake?"

Rita sighed. "Your dad told me that your Mum was fifteen when you were born. She was terrified of being a mum at that age but she couldn't get rid of you. When you were born, she gave you to your dad in the hopes he would raise you perfect. He did and that's all she had ever wanted," Rita said.

Chloe smiled slightly. "Then, I should be grateful to her? For leaving me with daddy?"

Rita nodded and after she patched Chloe up, she held her close. "Your dad loves you so much darling. You're his little girl and I'm betting your mum feels like an idiot for leaving you."

 **With Iain.**

Iain went to see Chloe. He saw her with Rita and saw the bandages. He realised then that Chloe needed her mum. He had to tell Chloe the truth but he didn't know if she would handle the truth.

 **A/N - Who do you want Chloe's mum to be? Rita or Sam. I have storylines for both of them.**

 **Tell me what you think of the first chapter.**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate it so much.**

 **I'm still unsure as to who Chloe's mum should be. I have storylines for both women. I'll put it to a vote. Majority wins.**

 **Sam or Rita - your choice.**

Chloe had been on a date with Cal. He had made her feel like she was important. She had forgotten about her mental illness. She felt like a normal person for once.

That morning, Chloe woke and she checked her emails -

 **To: Chloe**

 **Cc:**

 **Subject -**

 **Hi sweetie.**

 **Its your mum here. I'm so sorry I left you. I feel so horrible baby girl.**

 **Your dad has told me everything you're going through. I wish I could be there to help you baby.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Mum.**

Chloe tried to not cry. She had wanted to reply to the email but she couldn't find the words to write. Shutting off her ipad, she walked downstairs to her dad. "I'm burning bacon again," Iain said.

Chloe smiled slightly and she remembered that Rita had stayed over the night before. "Where's Rita?" Chloe asked.

"She's in the shower. I promised I'd have breakfast ready but this isn't working. Fancy helping?" Iain asked his daughter.

Chloe nodded. "Y-Yeah. Okay," Chloe mumbled. She was terrified in case she did something wrong. "Daddy, I hear the voices. They say you don't love me or want me."

Iain looked over at his daughter. "You know that's not true right? I love you to the moon and back. You're my baby girl who got me through the Army days knowing I'd see your cute little face staring back at me," Iain said.

Chloe nodded but she didn't believe a word he said. She heard someone telling her that he was lying. "Baby girl, take your medication."

Chloe was about to take the pills when she heard a voice. _"Don't take the pills. They want you to be down and unhappy. They don't love you Chloe. No one could love you."_

Chloe tried not to cry. She hated hearing the voices. "Leave me alone! Please!" She screamed.

Iain looked over at Chloe. "Chlo?"

"Daddy, please. Tell them to stop!" Chloe begged. She had fallen onto the floor and she was shaking. "Please daddy, I can't handle it! They're too loud."

When Rita heard the commotion she came downstairs. "What happened?" She asked.

Iain looked at his girlfriend. "She said the voices are too loud. I've never seen herr like this before."

Rita sat infront of Chloe. She took her hands and tried to calm her down. "Chloe sweetie. The voices aren't real. They're not there and you're safe," Rita said. She had tried to soothe Chloe down. "Look at me angel, no one will hurt you. Not while daddy is here."

Chloe blinked her eyes. "R-Rita?"

Rita smiled. "Yeah sweetie. Its me. Daddy's here too," She said.

"Daddy?"

Iain sat down next to her he took her hand. "Right baby girl, daddy is here and he won't let anyone hurt you. They'll have to get through me first."

 **A Few Days Later.**

Chloe had ventured out to the ED with her dad. She had missed seeing Dixie and part of her wanted to see Cal. When they arrived, Chloe saw Cal standing with Dixie. She walked over to them with Iain. "Alright lovely?"

Chloe smiled and she hugged Dixie. Cal kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Don't kiss her in front of me Knight. That's my baby girl," Iain said.

Cal laughed. "Sorry Iain. She's beautiful though."

"I know. She has my good genes."

Chloe went inside with Cal. They walked to the staffroom. "I've not stopped thinking about you since our date," Cal told her. He had held her hand the whole time.

"Me either. You've made me feel special."

Cal smiled and kissed her on the lips gently. "I don't want to force you into anything," Cal whispered.

"Thanks Cal."

 **With Iain.**

Iain and Dixie were in the ambulance talking. Iain was thinking about his daughter. She had been chirpier than before and she seemed happier. "Have you spoken to Chlo's mum yet?" Dixie asked.

Iain sighed. "Its hard Dix. I want her to be there for Chloe but its too confusing for Chlo to handle. She won't be able to handle how I've lied to her," Iain admitted.

Dixie smiled slightly. "Chlo is a forgiving girl. She's always been a daddy's girl hasn't she? You told me that when you used to pick her up from Nursery, her eyes lit up and she ran to you just so she could feel your arms wrapped around her."

Iain smiled as he remembered all the times he held his precious little girl close to him. She meant everything to him. "I remember that."

 **Flashback.**

 _Iain stood outside the nursery of his three year old daughter Chloe's nursery. She wasn't expecting him to be there. She assumed it would be her grandmother._

 _The door opened and so Iain moved forward so Chloe's teacher would see him. "Chloe!"_

 _Chloe came to the door. Iain smiled at how small she was. Chloe looked tired and like she could fall asleep. "Chloe?"_

 _Chloe looked up and her eyes lit up. "Daddy!"_

 _Iain held his arms open as Chloe ran over to him. "I'm so happy you're here daddy. I missed you too lots," Chloe said as she cuddled her daddy._

 _"I've missed you too baby girl."_

 _Chloe giggled. "C-Can we go home? I want to play with my dollies and with my daddy," she said._

 _"Sure sweetie."_

 **Flashback Ends.**

Iain remembered how happy Chloe was when he puck her up from school. She had always been happy to see him. She had once called him her hero. "Thinking?"

Iain nodded. "Yeah. Thinking about Chloe. Dix, she's perfect to me. I don't want her hating herself anymore. The other day, she thought that I didn't love or want her," Iain told her.

Dixie smiled. "Its the illness messing with her head. She will be fine. She's got you Iain. She's tough."

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe made her way to the paramedics station. She wanted to go home and cuddle with her dad. Chloe saw her dad standing with Dixie. "Daddy, can we go home and cuddle?" Chloe asked.

Iain smiled at his daughter. "Course we can angel. Dix, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

 **A Few Hours Later.**

Chloe was cuddled up with Iain on the sofa. He had ordered pizza for them and Chloe loved spending the time with him. "Daddy, I've been thinking today and I don't want to know who my mum is. She's not bothered with me at all. As far as I'm concerned, Rita is my mum."

"If that's how you feel."

Chloe nodded. "It is. Rita has helped me so much recently."

Iain held Chloe close as she had fallen asleep on him. "I promise that I'll never let anyone hurt you baby girl. I promise."

 **A/N - Here's the second chapter.**

 **What did you all think of the little flashback? I'm planning on a few more of the flashbacks going back to when Chloe was a newborn.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - I don't think Fanfiction is letting me reply to reviews. I'll do it here.**

 **Sweeet-as-honey -** _Cal does care for Chloe, I can't promise that the voices won't affect her relationship with Cal. I love writing Iain as a dad as I think there's a side to him we've not seen. Rita and Chloe's bond will get better during the story, I love seeing Rita with a motherly side. There's a storyline coming up soon where Chloe will doubt everything after something happens. Iain knows Chloe didn't mean to hide it but it will show that Chloe will stay a daddy's girl. Thank you for the review x_

 **Liveyourdaydream -** _Choosing who Chloe's mum is going to be is extremely hard. I want to write them both! If I choose one then its likely that I'll write a different type of Fanfic with the other woman. One vote for Sam! Hehe. Thank you for the review x_

Thank you to all guest reviewers and NutterButter123 for favouriting this!x

 **Hope you like the update. X**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe had been spending her time with Cal. He hadn't pressured her into anything. Chloe loved that about him. Iain had approved of the relationship saying he would rather have Chloe with Cal then someone unknown that would only use and hurt her.

Chloe had a degree in Admin. Connie had given her a job on Reception in the ED. Iain always made sure that Chloe was happy before he went onto duty.

That morning, Chloe and Iain went into the ED. Cal walked over to Chloe. "Morning beautiful."

Chloe blushed. She had never seen herself as beautiful. Cal made her feel beautiful. "I'm not beautiful Cal. You're wasting words on someone like me," she mumbled. She looked up as Cal kissed her lips gently.

"I say you are beautiful. The best looking girl I've seen in ages," Cal said. Iain had asked him to make Chloe feel loved and special. "You're quite a good kisser too," Cal whispered.

Chloe blushed and she walked off inside leaving Iain and Cal alone. "Look Cal, she's my baby girl. I don't want her being hurt or hurting herself. Promise me that you'll look after her,"Iain said.

Cal nodded. "Promise."

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe was standing at the reception with Noel. She saw Rita. "Rita, can we talk?" Chloe asked.

"Sure darling," she took Chloe to her office. "What's this about darling?" Rita asked. She was glad that Chloe could confide in her.

Chloe began shaking. She felt anxious about telling Rita. "I-I got an email the other day. From my mum. She said she was sorry she had left me and that daddy told her about the problems I've been having," Chloe mumbled.

Rita took Chloe's hand. "Listen sweetie, you should tell your dad about this. He cares about you and wants you to be happy," Rita said. She knew how Chloe had struggled with confiding in Iain.

Chloe was crying. "He'll go mad at me because I didn't tell him straight away. He'll start to hate me."

Rita held the young girl close to her. "Right, he couldn't hate you."

"He will because I had an email from my mum," Chloe sobbed. She was terrified of being rejected by her dad. "I don't want him hating me."

Rita consoled Chloe as best she could. "I promise you sweetheart that he won't hate you. Tell him about the email you received. I'll be there with you," Rita said.

 **With Iain.**

Iain sat with Dixie eating bananas. "Anything on Chlo's mum?" Dixie asked. She worried about the young girl.

Iain sighed. "I've spoken to her and told her about Chloe's problems. She said she would sort it," Iain said.

"Well as long as Chloe gets the help she needs," Dixie said. The girl was like a daughter to her. "Maybe try and set up a meeting with Chlo and her mum?" Dixie suggested.

Iain thought for a moment. He looked at Dixie but before he could speak, Chloe walked in with Rita. "Hi baby girl."

Chloe looked at Rita who nodded. "I-I got an email the other day. From my mum," Chloe mumbled. She didn't looked up at Iain as she could tell he was disappointed in her. "I'm sorry daddy."

Iain walked over to Chloe. "Why you sorry?" He asked.

Chloe didn't look at him. "Because of the email. I didn't reply but I wanted to reply," Chloe mumbled.

Iain held her close and kissed her head. "If you want to reply then reply angel. I won't stop you."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't want to. Rita has been like a mum to me recently and I don't want to upset Rita by going over to my mum," she said. She had held Rita's hand the whole time.

Rita smiled at Chloe. "I wouldn't get upset darling. Like your dad, I want you to be happy. I'll support you in everything," Rita said.

Chloe smiled faintly. "I'm going to see Cal."

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe found Cal. She covered his eyes with her hands. "Is that Chloe?"

"Who else?" Chloe asked. She was trying to feel good about herself. "I've been thinking today and I'd like to be with you properly," Chloe said.

Cal smiled. "Is that really what you want?"

Chloe nodded and she kissed him on the lips passionately. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise Chlo."

 **A/N - this wasn't as long as previous chapters but I felt that was a good place to end it.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Chloe's Mum will be revealed in chapter five so tell me who you'd love to be her Mum, Rita or Sam.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - I've decided finally who Chloe's mum will be. For the one I've not chosen then I'll be writing a different story where the other woman will be a mum to Iain's daughter but it will be slightly different to this.**

 **This chapter will be slightly dark. I'm sorry if it upsets anyone.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe had been feeling slightly better in herself. She had taken her medication when she was supposed to and she had been spending time with Cal. Iain had seen a slight change in Chloe and he had to admit he loved seeing his daughter with a smile on her face. It made him feel like he was a good father.

That morning, Chloe woke up and she saw a text from Cal -

 **I have a surprise for you. Staffroom - Cx**

Chloe smiled slightly. She got out of bed and got dressed. She decided to put on a bit of make up to make an effort with herself. She had tried telling herself that she was beautiful. She needed to believe it.

Chloe walked downstairs and saw her dad. "Morning angel," Iain sleepily said. He had been out with Rita for most of the night. "You alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Didn't Rita come back last night?" She asked. She had grown accustomed to seeing Rita around the house.

Iain shook his head. "We had a row over something. I'll talk to her later on,"he told her. He saw the look on Chloe's face. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll talk to her."

Chloe smiled and she nodded. She hugged her dad. "Thank you for being my daddy. I'm such a lucky girl having you."

 **At The ED.**

Chloe arrived at the ED with her dad. She rememered Cal's text about the surprise in the staffroom. Chloe smiled slightly and she walked to the staffroom. "Ah, was wondering when you'd turn up," Cal said.

Chloe looked around and saw the roses. Cal handed her a long black box. "This is my promise to you. I'll never hurt you deliberatley," he said. He kissed her passionately. Chloe kissed back.

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

Chloe had been feeling much happier in herself. She and Cal had sex for the first time and he made her feel special. Iain only had one rule _"don't get her pregnant"_

Iain and Rita were working on their relationship. They were getting stronger and Chloe made little hints for them to have a baby. She wanted a little brother or sister. Iain had said that Chloe would always be his little girl.

It was 11pm. Chloe sat at home alone as Iain was working along with Rita and Cal. Chloe hadn't taken her pills that day and she was feeling paranoid. She was alone and she hated that.

There was a loud bang coming from in the kitchen. Chloe felt scared. She didn't know what to do. Her phone was in her bedroom. She didn't think she could get to the house phone. The living room door opened and someone walked in. "So I'm not alone tonight."

Chloe was shaking badly. She wanted her dad. "G-Get out!"

The guy walked over to Chloe and grabbed her. "Don't tell me what to do! Your dad has ruined my life!" He yelled.

"My dad?"

"Yes! Corporal Iain Dean! The reason my brother got shot! I'll hurt him like he hurt me," he spat at her. He dragged Chloe upstairs and threw her on the bed. She was shaking badly.

X-X-X

She lay there as it happened. She had been violated and she knew that she wouldn't ever recover from this. She was scared.

Eventually he left. Chloe couldn't move. She was terrified and she wanted her mum. Her dad wouldn't be able to handle this. She needed her mum.

X-X-X

Iain returned a few hours later with Rita. He walked into the kitchen and saw the back door had been kicked in. "Rita, go and find Chloe."

"What's happened?" She asked. She went into the kitchen and saw why Iain wanted her to check on Chloe. "Chloe?!"

Rita ran upstairs when she heard nothing. She went into Chloe's bedroom and saw the young girl shaking in bed. "Chlo, what did he do?" Rita asked gently. She sat on the bed next to Chloe. She tried to ignore Chloe flinching. "Sweetie, what did he do?"

Chloe wiped her eyes. "I'm dirty. I'm a slag and I'm dirty," Chloe mumbled. She was scared. She saw her dad appear in the door. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Chloe screamed. She backed away from Rita and her dad. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rita realised what had happened. She went over to Iain. "She's been raped Iain."

Iain felt the colour drain from his face. He looked at Chloe and immediately, tears rolled down his cheeks. He had failed in protecting her. He had failed in keeping her safe. "Baby, I'm sorry."

Chloe ignored everything around her. All she could hear was hate. _"Tramp, slag, no one could ever love you. Damaged goods! Cal doesn't love you! He wants someone else. Your mummy doesn't want you! Rita hates you. Even your daddy wants you gone!"_

"GO AWAY! Please," Chloe sobbed. She didn't want to be alive anymore. The voices were right. She was damaged goods. "Please, leave me alone."

Rita attempted to walk over to Chloe. "Chloe, its me, Rita. Whatever you are being told, its not true. You're hearing all the lies that the voices want you to hear," Rita said.

 _"Rita's the one who's lying. She wants you to trust her so she can hurt you. She hates you. You're wrecking the relationship she has with your dad."_

Chloe couldn't handle it anymore. "Please, make it stop. I didn't mean to be bad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Rita held her close. "Shh, its okay darling. I've got you. No one will ever hurt you again."

Chloe sobbed into Rita. "I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm horrid and evil."

"You're perfect Chloe darling. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you ever again. I promise," Rita said. She motioned for Iain to come over. When he did, he held his daughter close. "Daddy and I have got you."

All that mattered was making sure Chloe was okay. The truth could wait.

X-X-X

 **A/N - this was so hard to write. I cried slightly while I wrote this.**

 **I'm sorry if it upset anyone.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - So, the revealment of Chloe's mum.**

 **For the woman who's not her mum, there'll be a new Fanfiction posted. It will be a different storyline to this.**

 **This chapter won't be very long. The next one will be longer.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe had shut herself off away from everyone since her attack. She had been scared to leave the house. She hardly got out of bed anymore. She blamed herself and she called herself dirty.

Rita and Iain tried to get Chloe to speak with them but she wouldn't. She hadn't spoken in over week. Rita had suggested they try therapy to see if that could help, Iain had refused knowing if Chloe wouldn't talk to him then she wouldn't talk to a stranger.

That morning, Iain woke and immediately went to check on Chloe. His heart broke at the sight of her self-harming."Chlo, no sweetheart. That's not what you should do," He said to her.

"W-What am I supposed to do daddy? Because it all hurts. I-I close my eyes all I can see is him there doing that to me. I stay awake I cry because that's all I can think about. I just don't want to feel anymore," Chloe admitted.

Iain sighed and held her close. "I'm always here Chlo. I promise."

X-X-X

Chloe had reluctantly agreed to go into the ED for a few hours. She hadn't seen Cal since her attack and it would be the first time she had seen anyone. Connie had been told about what had happened and for once, the older woman was sympathetic.

Arriving at the ED, Chloe saw Cal waiting for them. Chloe got out of the car and went over to him. Cal pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. "It's alright babe. I've got you," he said.

"You don't want me now. I'm damaged goods," she sobbed. She had been hearing all morning that Cal didn't want her.

Cal held her close. "Shh, I do want you. You're my girlfriend and I love you," Cal said. Iain had told him to do anything possible to make Chloe feel loved. "Look at me Chlo, you're not damaged goods and you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Of course beautiful."

X-X-X

Iain sat in the paramedics station. She walked in. "Iain, we have to tell Chloe now. I've seen how's she's struggling."

"You've seen how she's struggling?! You walked out when she was a newborn baby. You weren't there when she took her first steps," Iain yelled. He was fuming.

"She needs to know. She can't go on like this!"

"No."

X-X-X

Chloe sat with Cal in the staffroom. Chloe was cuddled into Cal. "Promise that you'll never leave me?" She asked.

"I promise baby."

Chloe kissed him on the lips lightly. She didn't feel comfortable in doing anything else. She didn't know if she would ever feel up to having sex again. She was scared to.

It was quiet in the staffroom when Chloe heard that voice again. _"He's going to hurt you. Just like the guy did. He's going to hold you down and force himself onto you. There's no escaping it Chloe. Cal is going to hurt you."_

Chloe needed to get away. She was terrified. "Babe, you okay?" Cal asked.

Chloe shot up. "S-Stay away from me! You're going to do what he did! You're going to hurt me!"

Cal was shocked. "Chlo, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Cal said. He knew the voices were affecting Chloe and he needed to get her calm. "Chloe, I promise that I will not in anyway hurt _you_."

Chloe shook her head. "Yes you will! You're against me! Just like the rest of them. Only pretending to want me. Only pretending to love me. Secretly you're all plotting against me!" She screamed.

Chloe ran from the staffroom to the one place she felt safe - the roof.

 **With Iain.**

Iain was on his break. He was eating a banana whilst Dixie started rambling. Iain suddenly got a text from Cal -

 **Chlo freaked out. She ran off! - C**

Iain didn't need to hear anymore. He stood up and went to find Chloe.

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe hid on the roof. She needed to hide and feel safe. _**"Jump Chloe. No one will miss you. If you jump then all your pain is gone. Your dad can be happy again. He can be with Rita."**_

Chloe took a step closer. She would do it. She didn't care anymore.

X-X-X

Iain couldn't find Chloe. He knew that something had to have happened to her. "Iain! You're needed outside!" Dixie yelled.

"Why?"

The next words out of Dixie's mouth would break Iain. "Chloe."

Iain didn't need to hear anymore. He ran outside and saw everyone standing below the roof. He looked up to see Chloe standing on the edge. "Chlo!"

Dixie had to stop him from going up there after her. They couldn't risk Chloe getting spooked. She could fall and hurt herself or worse - kill herself.

 **With Chloe.**

Chloe heard her dad's voice. She started crying knowing what her death would do to him. "Chloe?"

Chloe turned to see her standing there. "W-What do you want?" Chloe asked. She didn't feel anything anymore.

"I'm your mum baby girl."

Chloe didn't know what to say. She felt so confused. "You're my mum?" She asked. She didn't know weather to believe it or not. "W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry darling. Your dad and I thought it was for the best."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Chloe screamed.

Sam Nicholls approached Chloe. "I'm so sorry darling. I never meant to leave you," she said.

Chloe took a step back. "S-Stay away!"

Sam stopped what she was doing. "I'll stay right here darling," she said. She didn't want to risk Chloe harming herself. "Don't jump."

"Why not?! Why not do what everyone else wants me to do! I'm damaged goods!" Chloe screamed. She hated being torn.

X-X-X

Iain knew what had happened. Sam had gone up to the roof. He had told her not to. "She's up there with Chlo isn't she?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah."

Dixie sighed. She had to hope that Chloe would be okay."

 **With Chloe.**

Sam needed to talk Chloe down. She had gotten closer to the edge. "Come on Chloe. Come down."

Chloe took a step closer to the edge. She didn't realise she had taken one step too far. She had fell...

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Well, Sam is Chloe's Mum. I'll be posting a new Rita fanfic soon!**

 **Will Chloe be okay?**

 **What do you all think of this update?**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - Here's chapter six.**

 **I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I'm severely doubting my writing skills again. I've taken down so many stories from Wattpad and Fanfiction.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **I've taken Keep You Safe down. It wasn't very good and I know it wasn't. I'm sorry for publishing it. I've also taken down 'A New Chance'**

 **This isn't going to be too long.**

 **X-X-X**

No one could move. Iain was fighting against Cal and Jacob. He needed to get to his baby girl. "Don't move her!" Connie yelled. She ran over to Chloe and staballised her. The drop wasn't very deep. "Chloe, can you hear me? Its Mrs Beauchamp."

Iain held onto Rita. Fear was the only emotion that he could feel right now. He wanted to know his daughter was okay. "Tell me she's going to be okay!" Iain yelled. No one was answering him. "Tell me she's going to be okay!"

X-X-X

Chloe had been rushed into Resus. They needed to get her examined. "Chloe, its Connie. Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah."

Iain sighed in relief when he heard Chloe reply to Connie's question. Sam walked in. "What the hell happened up there?" He asked.

"I told her who I was and she didn't believe me. I don't think she intended to jump. She fell back,"Sam said.

Iain didn't want to believe anything until he had heard Chloe's version of everything that had happened. Rita walked in. "How is she?"

Sam glared at her. "That's a stupid question. She fell off a roof!"

"Sam, leave it. Rita's been there for Chloe through everything. Where have you been?" Iain spat. He wouldn't row. Not while Chloe was unwell. "That's my baby girl there. If there's gonna be any rows then have them elsewhere!"

Rita and Sam soon shut up. Iain walked over to Chloe's bed and held her hand. "Come on baby girl, you can get through this," Iain said. He didn't want to lose Chloe. She was his whole world and she got him through his army days.

"D-Dad?"

Iain smiled. "Yeah sweetheart. Its me. Rita's here too," he said. He motioned for Rita to go over to them.

"R-Rita?"

Rita took Chloe's hand. She was crying but she was glad Chloe was okay. "Hiya darling. You're going to be okay. We're all looking after you."

Sam was getting slightly jealous. It should have been her comforting Chloe and telling her that she would get better. Not her Father's girlfriend. "Iain, can I talk to her?" Sam asked.

Iain reluctantly agreed. He and Rita took a step outside. Sam looked at Chloe. "Look at me sweetheart. I blame myself for you being here. I shouldn't have left you when you were a baby. I should have stayed and been your Mum. That's what you needed growing up. You needed your Mum and I'm sorry for that. You don't need your dad's girlfriend."

Chloe was breathing heavily. She didn't want Sam there. She wanted her Dad and Rita. "G-Go. Please. I-I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that," Sam said. She didn't want to lose any more time with her daughter. "Chloe, come on sweetheart. I'm your Mum."

"You don't deserve to be called Mum. You left me to grow up not knowing who you were! I thought I wasn't loved," Chloe sobbed.

X-X-X

Iain saw Chloe crying. He wanted to go in there and comfort her. "Iain, we have to let Sam be there for her too," Rita said. It was destroying her watching Sam with the girl she classed as her own daughter. "Come on, let's get you a coffee."

Iain reluctantly went for a coffee with Rita. He didn't realise that while he was gone, Chloe was given some news that she wouldn't be able to cope with.

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

Chloe had been discharged from the Hospital. She had to stay in due to the injuries she had received. She hated it being in there. She had been given a stronger dosage of medication to try and stop the voices. Sam had been coming to see her but Chloe didn't want to see the woman. She felt heartbroken.

That morning, Chloe woke and immediately, she wished she hadn't. She knew something bad was going to happen. She tried to ignore the feeling of hate she had. It had been three and a half months since she had been raped. She still felt like she was dirty but she learnt to keep it to herself.

Chloe went downstairs and saw her Dad and Rita there. Cal was there too which confused her as she thought Cal wouldn't want her anymore. "What's going on?" Chloe asked.

Iain looked up and smiled. "Morning darling. Bacon sandwhich?"

"No thank you. I have stomach ache," Chloe mumbled. She was lying though. She looked at Cal. "Why are you here? Come to tell me that you don't want me anymore because I'm messed up?" She asked.

Cal frowned but he took Chloe's hand. "I've been after you for ages. I love you Chloe."

Chloe felt something inside of her. "I-I love you too," she mumbled. She smiled at him. "I'm so sorry for how I've been the last few months," Chloe said.

Rita and Iain smiled at her. "Its alright darling. You've been through a lot," Iain said. He didn't blame Chloe for how she had been acting recently. He knew she had been having a tough time.

Chloe sat down and even though she refused, Iain placed a bacon sandwhich in front of her. "I can't eat this. I feel sick," Chloe mumbled. She pushed the plate away and got herself a glass of water. She saw everyone looking at her. "I'm fine. I'm just not feeling too good," she said.

Rita could see how Chloe was getting stressed. "Alright darling, will you eat something later?" She asked. At Chloe's nod, Rita turned to Iain. "She'll eat something later. Don't worry."

Iain smiled and kissed Rita. Chloe took Cal's hand and took him upstairs. She closed her bedroom door. Since her rape, Chloe had redecorated her whole bedroom. She wanted to forget what had happened to her. "Thank you for not judging me," Chloe said.

"I'd never judge you. You're beautiful and gorgeous. You deserve to be treated like the princess you are," said Cal.

Chloe smiled slightly and she kissed him. He kissed back. As the kiss was getting more heated, Cal pulled away. "You're not ready for this baby," he said.

"I-I am," Chloe stuttered. She felt like she was horrid when he rejected her. She began to doubt her looks again. "Don't you want me?"

Cal smiled and kissed her head. "I want you so badly but I want to make it special for you. I want you to feel special when we have sex," he said.

Chloe smiled slightly again. She cuddled into Cal and he held her. She hoped that with him by her side that she could get through anything.

X-X-X

 **A/N - I'm thinking of a 'Who's The Daddy storyline for this. What do you all think?**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm sorry that it was short.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N - This chapter is like an episode of EastEnders that aired a few years ago.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe had locked herself in the house. No one could get her to leave. She had hardly eaten. Iain had tried talking to her but he failed in getting her to do so.

Chloe remembered when she had sex with Cal. It was a week before her attack. He made her feel loved and special. She didn't think she would be able to have sex again without thinking what had happened to her.

Rita had been coming around a lot to try and help. They didn't know what good it would do but they had to try. For Chloe.

That morning, Iain woke in bed next to Rita and they heard Chloe throwing up. "She's making herself sick again," Iain mumbled. He hated what Chloe was doing to herself.

"I'll go and check on her," Rita said. She knew how hard it must have been for Chloe. She was struggling so much recently. Rita got her dressing gown on and went to find the young girl. "Morning beautiful."

Chloe looked up. "Morning. Where's my dad?" She asked as she laid down on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

"He's in bed darling. Are you alright?" Rita asked. She could see how pale Chloe looked and she felt bad. "Come on sweetie. Come and have some water."

Chloe went downstairs with Rita and sat on the sofa. She had been trying to keep herself from being sick. Nothing she did worked. "Is my dad okay?" Chloe asked.

Rita nodded but she was lying to the girl. Iain was up most nights worrying about Chloe. "He's fine darling. He's having a lie in today so you and I are going shopping," Rita told her. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I-I can't Rita. What if he's waiting for me?"

"I'll be with you darling. No one will hurt you while I'm around," Rita said. She took Chloe's hand and pulled her into a hug. "I'll keep you safe."

X-X-X

Reluctantly, Chloe had gone into town with Rita. She had hardly left Rita's side. "Fancy a bacon sarnie?"

"I'm not hungry."

Rita realised what was going on. Chloe was starving herself. She realised now that Chloe needed a lot of help. "You need to eat sweetheart," Rita said.

Chloe shook her head. "I-I can't."

X-X-X

Chloe had gone to the bathroom so Rita got her phone and called Iain :

 **Iain - Are my two favourite girls having fun?**

Rita - I think that Chloe has an eating disorder. She won't eat nothing.

 **Iain - She's been making herself sick though. Why would she do that if she's not eating?**

Rita - I don't know. Iain, I think that we need to talk to Sam about sending her for treatment.

 **Iain - Rita, I can't do that to her.**

Rita - Its for the best. I really think she needs help.

Iain hung up and so Rita went to find Chloe. She went into the toilets to see Chloe crying in the corner. "What's wrong?" Rita asked.

"T-They're going to hurt me," Chloe sobbed. She looked at Rita. "I want Cal!"

X-X-X

Rita had called Cal and he was coming to help. "Cal's coming darling. He'll be here soon."

"I want him now!"

Cal eventually turned up. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" Cal asked as he looked at Rita.

"They're going to hurt me Cal! I-I can't help it. They're coming," Chloe screamed. She clung onto him and he held her. "Don't let them hurt me."

"I won't."

 **Five Weeks Later.**

Chloe was still throwing up. Iain had called Sam and she was coming over to discuss what to do along with Cal and Rita. He hoped that if they all worked together they could help Chloe.

Eventually, Cal and Sam turned up. They all sat in the kitchen and began discussing what to do. "There's only one option," Rita said. When everyone was looking at her, she continued. "She has an eating disorder and she's mentally unwell. so obviously we have to send her for treatment."

Iain shook his head. "I can't do that to her. She's my baby girl. I can't think of her all alone in," he said.

"It's for the best, Iain. She needs the help and we're not doing a lot of good just sitting here," Sam said. She agreed with Rita. They needed to help Chloe. "Do this for her. She gets the help she needs."

Iain found himself agreeing. "She's going to hate us."

X-X-X

Iain, Cal and Sam went into the living room where Chloe was. Rita had gone to call the clinic where Chloe would be going. "Darling, we need to talk to you," Sam said.

Chloe looked up and smiled when she saw Cal. "Have you come to see us?" She asked.

"Yeah baby."

Chloe saw the look on her dad's face. She realised something was wrong. "What's going on?" Chloe asked. She saw how Rita came into the room. "Rita, is everything okay?"

Iain looked at his daughter. "Sweetie, we know you've been making yourself sick. We know you haven't been eating properly too."

"I-I haven't been making myself sick! That's not me," Chloe sobbed. She didn't want to tell anyone. "Believe me!"

Rita sat next to Chloe. "We're sending you to a treatment clinic where you'll get the help you deserve and need," Rita said. She could see how Chloe was getting close to breaking down.

"No, Rita. You don't understand!" Chloe screamed. She wasn't going to a treatment clinic. "None of you understand!"

Sam saw the car pull up outside so she snuck out the room to let the people from the clinic in. She felt bad for doing this to her daughter but something needed to be done.

Chloe realised that everyone had turned against her. She had no one there for her now. "Y-You're all turning against me! I'm not making myself sick! Its my baby!" She screamed.

"There's no baby sweetheart. You're imagining it," Rita said. She didn't realise how delirious Chloe had gotten.

Chloe broke down crying. "There is a baby though. I'm not making it up," she sobbed.

X-X-X

Sam had explained what had happened and it was agreed that Chloe be taken to a clinic straight away. Simon and Michelle were old friends of Sam so they were going to oversee Chloe's treatment. They heard her screaming. "I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Michelle looked at Sam. "She's pregnant?"

"No. She's making herself throw up and she's convinced herself that she's having a baby," Iain said. He had to come out of the room as it was tearing him apart seeing his daughter like that.

"Lack of food is making her delrious. We'll get her to the clinic as soon as possible," Simon said.

X-X-X

Chloe looked up as a strange man walked in. "Go away!"

"Chloe, my name is Simon Turner. I'm an old friend of your Mum's. Do you want to come with me?" Simon asked her.

"I'm okay thank you. I'll stay here," Chloe said. She wasn't going anywhere. "You can go now. I need to keep my baby safe."

Simon realised what was happening. He had called for Michelle and went to Chloe. "You need to come with us now, Chloe. It's for your own good."

"NO!"

Suddenly, a police officer came in. "What's with the police?" Cal asked.

"Just precaution."

Chloe suddenly grabbed a lamp that was on the table. She threw it across the room and tried to run. The police officer grabbed her but she bit his hand resulting in him letting her go.

Chloe managed to get out the house but she tripped up. "My baby!" Chloe screamed. The police officer's got hold of Chloe but she began fighting against them. "No please! My baby!"

"Chloe Dean. You're being sectioned under the Mental Health Act. You'll be going to a secure unit where you will be assesed."

Chloe was in tears. "No, please! I'm sorry!" She screamed. The neighbours were out watching. "Please! My baby!"

X-X-X

Chloe had been taken to the clinic. Iain walked inside and went to Chloe's bedroom. He saw something on the floor that caught his attention. He picked it up just as Cal walked in. "What's that?" He asked.

Iain glanced over the paper and read it :

 _Miss Chloe Dean,_

 _I am writing to you to inform you of your twelve week ultrasound -_

 _Date - 15. 05. 2015_

 _Place - Holby City Hospital Maternity Department_

 _Time : 11:15am_

 _Should this appointment be inconvenient then contact on the above number to rearrange._

 _Yours Sincerly,_

 _M.L Jenson._

 _Midwife._

Iain looked at Cal. "She wasn't lying. She is pregnant."

X-X-X

 **A/N - I'm considering deleting Baby Girl. I've gone through it all again and its not good. I know that its not.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. What should happen next? I'd love to know if there's any ideas you have.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

 **Could you please go and check out my two new Fanfics. They're both Casualty -**

 **You Can Do This. - Cal/OC. Iain/Rita.**

 **I'm Home. Zoe/Max - Cal/OC.**

 **Chloe is eighteen weeks pregnant. She was eleven weeks when she went into the clinic.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe was still in the Mental Health Unit. She had been there for seven weeks. She had refused to allow anyone to visit her. As far as Chloe was concerned, no one was allowed to visit her. She wanted to keep her baby safe.

"Chloe, its time for your medication."

Chloe looked up. "Will it damage my baby?" She asked. Everyday, she asked the same question. She wasn't going to risk any harm coming to her baby. Especially when she knew she couldn't trust anyone.

"This medication is perfectly safe for baby."

Reluctantly, Chloe took her medication. The nurse smiled. "You've had someone try and visit you," she said.

"Who?"

"Caleb Knight. He says he wants to tell you something. Its up to you of course weather or not you want to see him," the nurse told Chloe.

Chloe nodded. She was going to see him.

X-X-X

Cal was taken to the waiting room. He wanted to tell Chloe that he loved her no matter what. Cal didn't think she would believe him however.

Eventually, Chloe came in. Cal walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Chloe didn't know weather or not to hug him. "You look good," Cal commented.

"You do too," Chloe whispered. She had a hand rested on her small baby bump. She felt it was her way of keeping her baby safe.

Cal smiled. He knew that Iain was struggling without Chloe. "The day you got taken away, your dad and I went into your room and we found your appointment for the twelve week scan," Cal said.

Chloe looked up. "Y-You knew? You knew I'm pregnant and I'm still in here?! Why Cal? Why would you do that to me?" Chloe asked. The tears were rolling down her face. "I-I get that I'm not wanted anymore because I was raped and I'm damaged goods but what has my baby done?" She sobbed.

"Its not like that, Chlo. We didn't know until you'd gone. Its been tearing him apart being away from his only daughter," Cal said in an attempt to calm her down.

Chloe didn't believe him. "You're lying to me! You just want me to stay in this place! You and my dad do!" She screamed.

Chloe's nurse ran in. "Mr Knight. You're going to have to leave if she's getting into a state. Its not good for her or the baby."

X-X-X

Cal went over to Iain's. Iain let him in immediately. "How was she?" He asked.

"Not good. I told her we found the letter. She thinks we want to keep her in there. I got thrown out when her nurse thought I was getting her into a state," Cal said.

Iain sighed. He looked at the picture of Chloe from when she was three and smiled. "That was her third birthday. If I knew then what I knew now, I'd have kept her that innocent little girl who knew no wrong."

"We need to get her out of there, Iain. Its ruining her. She's eighteen weeks pregnant," Cal said. He wasn't going to let his girlfriend suffer anymore than she had been.

Iain was going to get Chloe out of the clinic. No matter what.

X-X-X

Chloe had calmed down. She was sitting in her room crying. She was getting scared. All she wanted was to be at home with her dad, Cal and Rita where she was safe. Cal probably hated her now.

 _ **"You're all alone now Chloe. There's no one to protect you or love you. You and your baby aren't wanted. That's why you're in here."**_

Chloe began screaming. She started trashing her room. Chloe wanted everything to be gone. She needed to be gone.

Doctors ran and in and held Chloe down. She began fighting against them but they were too strong. "Calm down or we'll have to sedate you."

"You're squashing my baby! Please don't kill her!" Chloe screamed. She tried to push the doctors off her but they weren't moving. "Please!"

X-X-X

Iain, Cal and Rita arrived at the Clinic. They heard a screaming coming from within. "What the hell goes on this place?" Rita asked no one in particular.

"One of the patients is having an episode. She's trashed her room. Doctors don't want to sedate her," the receptionist said.

Iain felt bad for the patient but he was here to see his daughter and to bring her home. "Chloe Dean. She needs to be discharged immediately," Iain said. He wasn't leaving until he had Chloe home.

"I-I'm afraid its Chloe who's having a break down."

Rita was shocked. "She's pregnant and they're trying to sedate her?" She asked. She knew they could sedate Chloe due to her pregnancy as they didn't know if there would be any risks to the baby.

"With all due respect, ma'am. Chloe is doing this to herself. She started trashing her room. We're trying to prevent her from harming herself," the receptionist spat.

X-X-X

Chloe was still fighting against the doctors. She had managed to get them off of her but they were still trying to get hold of her. "You're all trying to hurt my baby!" Chloe screamed.

"No one is going to hurt you."

 **"They're lying, Chloe. They want to hurt you. They want you to trust them so they can hurt you."**

"STOP IT! Please stop it," Chloe screamed. She fell down crying. She didn't want to be in the clinic anymore. She wasn't strong enough to stay there. "Please let me go home. I'll be good. I promise."

X-X-X

Iain walked into Chloe's room with Rita and Cal. "Chloe?" He gently called out.

Chloe looked up. "W-Who are you?"

"Its me darling. Its Dad. I'm with Rita and Cal," Iain said. He walked over to Chloe and knelt down in front of her. "See, I'm here aren't I?"

Chloe nodded slightly. She was scared still. "T-They tried to make me squash my baby. They wanted me to hurt my baby," Chloe mumbled.

Iain realised that the clinic hadn't been taking care of Chloe. "Do you want to come home?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. I'll be good this time. I promise," she said. She looked at her baby scan. "I tried to keep her safe, dad. I don't want to lose her."

Iain helped Chloe up. "You're not going to lose her darling. I promise," Iain said. He took Chloe over to Rita while he began packing up her things. "You're coming home."

Rita held Chloe close as they walked out of the clinic. Iain didn't want her there where they were making her scared. He knew she could recover better if she was at home. "We need to start buying stuff don't we?"

"What for?" Chloe asked. She had gotten Rita to sit in the back seat with her. Rita held her close.

"For your baby, Chloe. It will need a cot and pushchair and clothes," Rita said.

"You won't take her from me?"

"No one will. We promise."

Chloe didn't know what to believe anymore or who she could trust but she knew one thing. She needed to keep her baby safe. That was her main priority.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **I was planning something for this Fanfic but I don't want it to be upsetting or offensive so I'm not too sure I'll go with that storyline.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then let me know.**

 **Xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

 **A/N - I have a storyline for this but I don't want it to be offensive or upsetting to anyone. If anyone would give me some advice for it then I'd appreciate it.**

 **Tell me what you think of this.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe was finding out the sex of her baby. She was scared and didn't want to be alone. Chloe still didn't know who the father of her baby was. She wanted it to be Cal but she knew there was a chance he wasn't.

That morning, Chloe went downstairs. She saw Rita with her medication. "I can't take that. My baby," Chloe said.

Rita smiled slightly. "Look at me. This medication is perfectly safe for your baby."

Reluctantly, Chloe agreed and she took the medication. She was so tempted to spit it out when Rita wasn't looking but she wouldn't. Not after she had gotten out of the clinic.

X-X-X

Chloe went to the Hospital. She had agreed to let Sam go with her as Rita, Iain and Cal had to work. When they got there, Sam took her daughter's hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled. She knew that Sam wanted the chance to be involved in her daughter's life. "Is it scary being in labour?"

Sam smiled. "Its terrifying darling but when you meet your little baby for the very first time, you forget all the pain knowing you brought someone so perfect into the world," she said.

X-X-X

Chloe and Sam were waiting for the ultrasound. Chloe gripped Sam's hand. Sam smiled knowing she was finally getting a chance to be involved in her daughter's life.

"Chloe Dean please?"

Chloe stood and looked at Sam. "D-Do you want to meet your grandchild?" She asked.

"I'd love to."

Chloe and Sam walked inside and Chloe hopped onto the bed. "Hiya Chloe. How are you?"

"I'm okay. This is my mum," Chloe said as she lifted her top up slightly. "Is it okay that she's here?"

"Of course," the nurse replied. She looked at Chloe. "Do you wish to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes."

The nurse began the ultrasound and smiled. "Chloe, you're having a baby girl."

"A girl? Really?"

The nurse nodded and smiled. She looked at the scan again. "I can tell its a baby girl. Her weight is abit under then what we expect at 20 weeks but hopefully by the time you deliver baby, she will be a pefect weight."

"Is it my fault that she's not at a good weight? I'm sorry if it," Chloe mumbled. She was worrying that it was her fault and she couldn't handle it.

"Chloe darling, this isn't your fault at all. Most babies are usually under weight which is why when she's born, she'll be under observation," Sam said in an attempt to calm her daughter.

X-X-X

Chloe and Sam left the maternity ward. "Can I go see my dad, Rita and Cal? I want to tell them about the baby," Chloe said.

"Sure honey."

They walked down to the ED. Immediately, Chloe spotted Cal. "Hiya."

Cal looked up and smiled. He went to kiss Chloe's cheek. She stopped him however. "I-I'm having a little girl."

Cal smiled and took the baby scan from her. He looked at it and smiled. He hoped that the baby was his so he could be supportive and help her raise the baby as a family. Even if she wasn't his daughter then he would still raise her as his own. "Well, I'm sure she's going to be a beautiful little girl. Just like her mummy," Cal said.

Cal took Chloe to Iain. He was sitting with Dixie. "Looky here! Its my favourite girl," Dixie said. She stood to hug Chloe. "You had your baby scan today didn't you?"

Chloe nodded. "My baby is under weight but they're hoping that by the time I give birth then the weight will be a normal one," Chloe said. She took out her scan and handed it to Dixie. "I'm having a little girl."

Iain and Dixie smiled. They knew that Chloe wanted a little girl. Iain hoped that it would finally help Chloe. "Do you have any names for her?"

Chloe shrugged. "I have two but one of them is stupid."

"What are they?" Dixie asked.

"Aubree-Leigh or Angel-Rose," Chloe mumbled. She was worrying about choosing a name for her baby. "What do you think of them?"

Iain hugged his daughter. "They're both beautiful. Whatever one you choose, your little girl will be beautiful."

X-X-X

Rita saw Iain with Chloe and smiled. She knew that Chloe was slowly getting better and that's what she loved. She loved Chloe like her own daughter. "Rita, a word."

Rita looked up to see Sam. "What's wrong?"

"I think its best if you keep away from Chloe. I'm her mum and its me she needs me. I will be there for her and my granddaughter. No one is going to replace me," Sam said.

Rita was shocked. She loved Chloe to bits. "Look, Sam. I care about Chloe. I love her and Iain too bits. I won't keep away from her just because you're jealous," she said.

"Chloe is _my_ little girl. You don't have a daughter so you don't understand the love Chloe and I have. You don't understand the connection that Iain and I have. We created Chloe and she is our daughter not yours."

X-X-X

Cal had heard the conversation between Sam and Rita. He was in shock because he thought that Sam wanted to be in Chloe's life along with Iain and Rita.

"Cal?"

Cal turned to see Chloe standing there. "Hey beautiful. Is everything alright?" Cal asked.

Chloe nodded. "I-I want to know if she's yours. My baby," she mumbled. She took his hand. "Isn't there a way I can find out? Before she's born?"

Cal sighed. "There is a way but its dangerous and it could harm the baby," Cal informed her.

Chloe's eyes widened. "I-I don't want to harm my baby. I don't want you to hate me if she isn't yours," she sobbed.

"Hey, Its alright. I promise that even if she isn't mine then I'll still help you look after her," Cal said. He was going to look after Chloe and the baby.

"You promise?"

"I do."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought.**

 **What name do you like for the baby girl? Aubree-Leigh or Angel-Rose?.**

 **Xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who have reviewed. Truly means a lot. Baby's name is going to be Angel-Rose.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **X-X-X**

Iain could tell that Chloe was struggling with not knowing her unborn baby's father. Her depression and schizophrenia were getting worse. Iain didn't want her back in the clinic. Not after last time.

Chloe came downstairs and saw her dad standing with Rita. "Morning darling," Rita said. She hadn't been able to forgive Sam for what she had said.

"I-I'm naming my baby Angel-Rose," Chloe mumbled. She didn't want to be judged by anyone. "Cal doesn't want me because she might not be his daughter."

Iain sighed. "Cal isn't like that darling. He loves you," he told his daughter. Iain knew Cal wanted to adopt the baby as his own. "Trust me. Have you been having a nice time with Sam?"

Chloe shrugged. "I-I don't know. She's okay I guess. I prefer Rita," she mumbled. She didn't know why, but something about Sam was worrying her.

"It'll be fine darling. There's only fifteen weeks left until little one is here," Rita said. She couldn't wait to meet Chloe's baby girl. She knew that Chloe would be an amazing mum.

X-X-X

Chloe and Iain were going into town. Iain was helping her choose her baby's pushchair and other baby furniture. "Do you know what colour you want her cot?"

"White wood. With pink bedding," Chloe replied. She had hidden her baby as she thought people were talking about her.

X-X-X

Cal and Ethan were talking in the ED. Sam walked in. "Caleb, isn't it? Chloe's friend," Sam said. At Cal's nod, she continued. "Chloe is going through a hard time right now. She doesn't need the distraction of a boyfriend. Especially one who has a hard time keeping it in his boxers."

"Did Chloe tell you that?"

"Chloe told me what she needed to. I'm her mum, Cal. She needs me more than anyone," Sam said.

Cal nodded and he left the staffroom. He was fuming at Chloe. He thought that they loved each other. He wanted to be a dad to her little girl even if she wasn't his baby.

X-X-X

Iain and Chloe had gotten most of the stuff that Chloe needed for the baby. "Your pushchair will be delivered next week sometime," Iain said.

"O-Okay."

X-X-X

Iain and Chloe arrived at the ED. Chloe wanted to show Cal the outfit she had bought for her baby. "Where would Cal be?" Chloe aked her dad.

"Staffroom or by reception."

Chloe smiled and walked off to find Cal. When she saw him, she smiled. "Hiya."

Cal started walking off and ignored her. "C-Cal? What have I done?" Chloe asked. She followed Cal. "Please. What have I done wrong?"

Cal turned to her and glared. "You told your mum that I can't keep it in? I get that you've been hurt and all but to say that when I've not slept with anyone since you and I had sex! Why would you say that?" He said.

"I-I never said anything to my mum! I've not told her anything at all," Chloe said. She was getting severe stomach ache. "Cal, please. I never said anything," she sobbed.

"Keep away from me," Cal spat.

Suddenly, Chloe felt liquid between her legs. She was going into labour. Fifteen weeks early. "C-Cal, help me," she begged. She was in a lot of pain.

Cal kept on walking. He didn't know if he could forgive Chloe. He heard Chloe crying and felt bad. He glanced back to see her on the floor and noticed the pool of water on the floor. "Chlo?"

"I-I think I'm losing my baby. Cal, I know you hate me but please don't let me lose my baby. She means everything to me," Chloe sobbed.

Cal helped Chloe stand. "You're not going to lose her. I promise you," he said. He knew the baby being born fifteen weeks early wasn't good but he couldn't tell Chloe that. "Come on."

Chloe shoved Cal away. "You hate me!" She yelled. She fell to the floor in pain. "I-I'm losing my Angel," Chloe sobbed.

X-X-X

Rita and Iain were standing by the ambulance. Dixie came over to them. "Where's my number one?" She asked.

"With Cal."

Dixie smiled. "She's changed him. He's an amazing person when he's happy," she said.

"Yeah."

X-X-X

Chloe was in too much pain to move. "Chlo, I'm gonna try and find Charlie. Okay?"

"D-Don't leave me. Please," she sobbed. She didn't want to lose her baby. She didn't want to be alone. "Please!"

Cal didn't know what to do. "Look, Chlo. I can't deliver the baby alone. I need someone," Cal said.

Chloe bit her lip as a contraction hit her. She was in too much pain to move. "O-Okay."

X-X-X

Cal went to look for Charlie or someone who could help him. He saw Connie. He knew that Connie was better than no one. "Mrs Beauchamp! Its urgent."

Connie looked at Cal. "What is it?" She asked.

"Chloe Dean is in labour. Fifteen weeks early," Cal said. He saw the confused look on Connie's face. "Look, she can't barely move."

"Where is she?"

Cal took Connie to the corridor where Chloe was. "I couldn't find Charlie so Mrs Beauchamp is here to help."

"Chloe, how far along are you?" Connie asked as she examined Chloe. She looked at Cal. "Could you go and find Iain and Sister Freeman?"

Cal left again. Chloe looked at Connie. "I'm twenty five weeks. Please, I can't lose my Angel. She's my baby and I need her," Chloe sobbed.

"We aren't going to let that happen."

X-X-X

Cal found Iain, Rita and Dixie. "Iain, Chloe's gone into labour."

"She can't have. Its too soon," Iain said. He could tell Cal was being serious. "Where is she?"

"Corridor by HDC. She can't walk, Iain. She's in that much pain," Cal said.

X-X-X

Iain got to Chloe and saw her in agony. "Chlo! Its alright darling. I'm here."

"Daddy, I'm losing my baby," Chloe said. She could feel herself needing to push. "Mrs Beauchamp. I need to push," she mumbled.

Connie nodded. "Push as hard as you can. We need to get Angel out as soon as possible."

Chloe began pushing. Every push she thought she couldn't do it but she knew she needed to. She needed her baby out safe and sound. "Chloe. One more push and then she'll be here."

X-X-X

Angel-Rose Maddi Dean had been born weighing 3lb 6oz. She had been rushed to Neo Natal. Chloe had been taken to the maternity department. Rita and Iain went with her.

Dixie went to speak with Cal. "Aren't you going to see Chlo?" She asked. She thought that Cal would be the first one to see Chloe.

"No."

Dixie was confused. She gave Cal a look that said 'what happened?'. Cal sighed and looked at Dixie. "Chloe told Sam that I'm a player who can't keep it in my boxers. Sam said that Chloe told her she didn't want anything to do with me so I'm giving her that space," Cal said.

"Cal, Chloe hasn't spoken to Sam about you. She loves you too much to tell her stuff. You're forgetting that Sam hasn't been in Chlo's life since the day she came home from Hospital."

Cal rolled his eyes. "I'm doing what Chlo wants, Dixie. She's free to have her kid."

"Even though she can't do it alone? Cal, she's terrified at the thought of this baby. She contemplated adoption until Iain and Rita talk her out of it," Dixie said.

X-X-X

Chloe had fallen asleep. Iain had stayed by her side the whole time. Rita walked in. "I have a little something for Chlo when she wakes up."

"What?"

Rita handed Iain a picture of baby Angel. He smiled. "She's the spitting image of Chloe. She's gorgeous," Iain said. He looked at his sleeping daughter. "I hope she can handle this, Rita. I don't want her to end up back in the clinic."

Rita kissed him. "She has everyone's support. She'll be able to do this."

X-X-X

Chloe had woken up and Iain handed her the picture. "Is that my Angel-Rose?" She asked.

Iain nodded. "Yeah. Darling, Angel is very weak and ill right now. They're doing their absolute best to keep her alive but its hard when she can't breathe on her own."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "She might die?"

"Yes."

X-X-X

Cal hadn't been to see Chloe. Instead, he walked to Neo Natal to meet Angel-Rose. "Dr Knight? Come on in."

Cal went inside and was taken over to the incubator which held his possible daughter. Her tiny and delicate face was Chloe's face. It was obvious that she was Chloe's baby girl. "Hi baby girl. It's Cal here. I'm the one who has been trying to love your mummy but she doesn't love me back."

"That isn't true."

Cal turned to see Chloe standing there. She was being held up by Rita. Cal turned back to look at Angel. "Cal, I never said anything to Sam about you. I wouldn't. Not after how much you've been there for me," Chloe said.

Rita was confused. "What's been going on?" She asked.

Cal looked over at Rita. "Chloe here decided to tell Sam that I can't keep it in my boxers. She knows that since she and I had sex, I've not thought about making love with anyone else."

"I didn't say anything! I promise you."

"Sorry Chlo. I just don't know if I can believe you," Cal said. He took another look at Angel and sighed. "If she is mine then I'll support you in anyway possible."

Chloe was in tears. "Cal, please. I love you. Sam has been lying! Please believe me," she sobbed. She didn't want to lose Cal. Not when she was finally ready to love.

Rita realised what was happening. Sam was lying to everyone who loved Chloe. She wasn't going to let things be ruined between Chloe and Cal. Not when they had a baby together. "I'll be back soon."

X-X-X

Rita had gone so Chloe walked over to her baby daughter. "I really do hope she's yours, Cal. I get that you don't want me anymore or love me but I love you so much. Please don't punish Angel because you hate me," she said.

"You think I hate you? Chlo, I'm bloody angry! I've not had sex with anyone since you. Yet Sam comes up to me in front of Ethan and says you've been saying all this? How do you think that made me feel?" Cal said.

"I get that you don't believe me. I'm sorry. I won't waste anymore of your time. You don't need to worry about Angel and I anymore. You're free to love again."

Chloe turned away and cried. She now needed someone to help her love her baby. She didn't know if she could do it alone. She didn't know if she could be a mummy. Not without Cal's love and support. "Go, Cal. I'll tell Angel that her daddy is happy with someone."

"Chlo. _If_ she's mine then I'll be there for her. I'll do every daddy thing that there is. I'll love her unconditionally."

"I'm glad. She needs someone because her mummy is messed up. Promise me that if anything ever goes wrong, then you'll take her and keep her safe," Chloe said.

Cal looked up at Chloe. "You know I'll keep her safe. I'll do anything for her. Even if she isn't mine then I'll still do all that for her."

"Thank you."

X-X-X

Iain stood watching Chloe and Cal. He smiled knowing that they could be a happy little family. "Hey. I came to meet our granddaughter."

Iain looked at Sam. "Angel-Rose Maddi Dean. 3lb 6oz," he told Sam.

Sam smiled. "Well, Chloe is lucky to have everyone around her. Especially after what she's been talking to me about."

"What?"

Sam sighed. "Chlo told me that she missed out on a lot of stuff because she didn't have a mummy to be there for her. She said you weren't as much fun."

Iain was upset. "She said that?"

"Yes."

Iain walked away. He was too hurt by what Chloe had said to Sam. He thought he had always done his best for Chloe. If that wasn't good enough then he didn't know what else he could do.

X-X-X

Cal had gone back on shift. Chloe stayed with Angel. "You're my pretty princess and I need you to get better. Please get better for mummy because she has the feeling she's losing everyone."

X-X-X

 **A/N - This was a long chapter.**

 **Really hope you liked it.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then do tell me.**

 **Tell me what you thought**

 **Xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

 **A/N - Here's an update. I would have posted this a lot sooner but, due to no signal on holiday and struggling a lot lately, it got delayed.**

 **Hope you like anyways.**

 **X-X-X**

Since the birth of Angel-Rose, Chloe hadn't left the Hospital. She was scared to. She had the feeling that if she left, she would lose her.

Chloe was missing Cal so much but he hadn't spoken to her. Even Iain was distancing himself from her and that had hurt Chloe a lot. She felt like she had no one apart from her poorly little girl, Rita and Dixie. She had always been close to Dixie.

That morning, Chloe went to see Cal. She found him standing by the ED reception. "C-Can we talk?" She asked.

"What about?"

Chloe wiped her eyes. "I never said anything to Sam. She made it up. I'm really sorry but I know you hate me," she sobbed.

X-X-X

Chloe sat with her little girl. Angel was slowly putting weight on which made her happy. Chloe missed cuddling up with her dad of an evening and being held close by him. She missed him. He had been keeping his distance from her.

The door opened and Iain came in. "What did you say to your mum about me?" He asked.

Chloe frowned. "I-I didn't say anything! I promise," she said. She realised that Sam was turning everyone against her. "Daddy, I didn't say a thing."

Iain didn't believe her either. "She said you missed out on a lot of stuff because you didn't have her. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough," he said.

Chloe broke down. "I never said a thing! I promise!" She yelled. She didn't know why everyone was turning against her. She didn't want to be alone.

X-X-X

Cal hadn't told Chloe but he had gotten a DNA test done on Angel and he was her father. He went in the room to see Chloe. "Hey."

Chloe looked up. "G-Go away," she mumbled.

"I came to see Angel. Her cute little face just makes me smile," Cal said. He put his hand in the incubator and held Angel's tiny hand. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Chloe nodded. She looked up. "I wish she was yours. That way I'd go knowing she would be looked after," Chloe mumbled.

Cal sighed. "Chlo, I had a DNA test done on her. She's mine," he told her. He looked at Chloe to see how upset and vulnerable she looked. "You alright?"

"Never better."

X-X-X

Iain was sitting with Rita. "Have you seen Angel today?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Chloe looks upset about something," Rita commented. She knew something was bothering Chloe and she wanted to know what it was. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. Maybe ask Sam. Chlo has a habbit of telling her everything," Iain mumbled. He was still hurting over what Chloe had said.

Rita sighed. She knew Sam was turning everyone against Chloe. She knew she had to stand by Chloe because she was losing everyone.

X-X-X

Cal had gone on duty so Chloe stayed with Angel. "Mummy loves you so much Angel-Rose. You've made my life so much better these weeks and I was glad to be your mummy. Mummy has to go away now but don't ever think she didn't love you because she did. Daddy is going to look after you now but I'll always be watching over you,"she said to the little girl.

Chloe was in tears as she said goodbye to her baby girl but she thought it was for the best. "Bye bye Angel-Rose."

X-X-X

Chloe went back to the house. She went to her bedroom and got a piece of paper. She wrote a note to her dad, Rita and Cal.

 _Daddy, Rita and Cal,_

 _I'm sorry for what I've done. I never meant to hurt any of you. Not after all the support you've given me. I know I don't deserve anything but can you all look after my little Angel. Please tell her about me._

 _I've had to do this, its for the best. I've hurt you all so much and you probably all hate me. Tell my little girl that I loved her so much. Please dress her in pink well, till she decides she wants to dress herself._

 _I've got a letter for Angel for when she's old enough. Please give it to her. Its the only thing I'm begging for._

 _I'm so sorry again._

 _Don't forget me but I wouldn't mind if you did._

 _All my undying love,_

 _Chloe._

 _Xxxx_

Chloe decided to write a letter for her baby girl for when she could read :

 _My little Angel-Rose,_

 _I'm your mummy, but you've probably got a new mummy because your daddy is an amazing man who can make any girl happy._

 _I'm sorry I'm here to watch you grow. Well, I kind of am. I'm watching over you. Please don't think I didn't love you because I did. I loved you so much but I had to go. Everyone hated me. You would have too._

 _The day I had you was the day my life bettered. It made me realise that I could do something right. That I wasn't the girl with schizophrenia, depression or bi-polar. I was normal because I had you._

 _Mummy will always love you baby girl. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I'll be waiting till the day we meet again._

 _All my love baby girl,_

 _Mummy_

 _Xxx_

It destroyed Chloe to write the letters but she needed to let her family knew she loved them.

Chloe took the letters downstairs and put it where she knew her dad and Rita would look. She looked around the house once more. She went into Angel's room and smiled. She wanted to be there to see her little girl playing. "Its for the best," Chloe told herself.

X-X-X

Rita went to Neo Natal to see Chloe. She wanted to see how the young girl was coping. She got a shock when she didn't see Chloe. "Hasn't Chlo been in?"

"She has but she was upset and she said goodbye to Angel," the nurse on duty said.

Rita's concern suddenly grew. She left the unit as quickly as she could. She ran to find Iain. "I think Chlo's going to do something stupid."

"What? Tell Sam something else?"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Iain! I think she might try and kill herself!"

X-X-X

Chloe got the razor blades and sat in her room. She had put her desk chair against the door to stop anyone getting in. She had already taken the overdose. She cut her wrists and arms and anywhere else she could think of.

X-X-X

Iain and Rita rushed back to the house. They ran inside and Rita spotted the notes. "Iain."

Iain ran upstairs to Chloe's bedroom. He tried to open the door but something was blocking it. He managed to kick the door open and ran in. His daughter was lying unconcious on the floor. She had blood pouring out her arms and wrists. "Rita! Call 999!" He yelled. He got down next to Chloe and felt her pulse. She had a very weak pulse. "Come on baby girl. Stay with me."

Iain looked at Chloe's mirror and saw the words 'I'm sorry' written in blood. He saw another note that said -

 _'Sam has won. I'm removing myself from your lives. Take care'_

Iain wasn't losing Chloe. She was his baby girl. "Ambulance is coming," he told her. The tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Come on Chloe. Stay with daddy," he pleaded. He began using Chloe's bedsheets as a bandage to stop the bleeding.

X-X-X

Dixie soon arrived with the ambulance. She got into the house as quickly as she could. "What happened?" She asked.

"Possible suicide attempt," Rita said. Iain was holding Chloe close. "She has a very weak pulse."

Dixie took Chloe into her arms. She began working to bring Chloe round. "Get her to the ED as soon as possible. We're going to lose her!"

X-X-X

 **A/N - Sorry for the cliffhanger. I felt it best for this chapter. I would have carried on forever if I could.**

 **Tell me what you think of this update.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **A/N - So, this chapter will reveal a twist. I didn't know if I was going to follow this idea but it seemed like it would be good. If not, I'll delete this chapter and re-write it.**

 **Thank you to sweeet-as-honey for reviewing chapter eleven. I literally cannot thank her enough for her support on my Casualty fanfics.**

 **This won't be long. I'm struggling with my issues right now and finding it hard to write.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe was rushed to the ED. She was losing conciousness and quick. Iain went with her. He couldn't lose his daughter. She meant so much to him. "Come on baby girl. Stay with me," Iain begged. He hated that he had been the cause of this. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

X-X-X

They arrived at the Hospital. Cal was on his break when he saw Chloe being wheeled in. "Iain! What happened?"

"She tried to kill herself. Everyone has got to her and she tried to end it all," Iain said. The whole ED could see his tears. "Stop staring at me and help my baby girl!"

X-X-X

Rita arrived at the ED. She immediately went to find Chloe. She had a connection to the girl and adored her so much. She saw Iain standing outside resus. He was in bits. "Have they said anything?" She asked.

"They're trying to save her. Connie says they're gonna have to pump her stomach. Its not looking good, Rita. We might lose her," Iain said. Fresh tears were rolling down his face. "I can't lose her, Rita. She's everything to me."

Rita held her boyfriend. She didn't want to lose Chloe either. She was like her daughter. No one knew that Rita had a daughter who had been taken when she was a newborn. Rita had gone for a bath and when she came back, her baby girl had gone.

Since the day she lost her daughter, Rita had a locket that she kept in her locker that she wore whenever she finished her shift. In that locker was a picture of her baby girl.

X-X-X

Connie had pumped Chloe's stomach. She wasn't going to lose Chloe. Not when she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Cal walked in. "How is she?"

"Lucky to be alive. Whatever caused this must be addressed because this is the second time I've had to save her life. I might not be so lucky next time," Connie said.

Cal nodded and took her hand. "Can I have a minute with her?"

"Sure."

X-X-X

Connie had told Iain that she had managed to save Chloe. He and Rita were talking. "I never told anyone this. Not even Mark but I had a daughter eighteen years ago. She was so small and perfect. I went for a bath and left her in the care of a nurse. I came back and my baby had gone. Someone took her," Rita admitted.

Iain was shocked. "I wasn't there for Chlo's birth. I didn't even know Sam was pregnant. Then one day, she turns up with a baby and says she's mine. I had a DNA test done. She is my girl," he said.

Rita smiled. "At least she's had you. Sam had no right walking out on her little girl. I would never have done that. My baby girl was my life," she said.

"What was her name?"

"Chloe Michelle Freeman. She weighed 7lb 3oz," Rita said with a smile on her face.

Iain frowned slightly. "Chlo's middle name is Michelle. And she weighed 7lb 3oz. I knew all this when Sam told me."

Rita smiled slightly. "Coincidence. Sam and I have great taste in names," she said.

X-X-X

Cal took Chloe's hand and sat down. "Why did you try and do it? Why leave our baby girl? What has she ever done?" Cal asked. He knew Chloe wouldn't answer. She hadn't woken up yet. "Chlo. She needs her mummy."

"Angel will need you both of you, Cal."

Cal looked up to see Charlie. He checked Chloe's obs. "You said Angel will need her mum. She'll need her dad too, Cal. She's unwell at the moment and doesn't have a clue what's going on."

"There's a reason for that, Charlie. She's only three weeks old and in an incubator," Cal said. He wasn't in the mood for a pep talk right now when all he wanted was Chloe to wake up.

Charlie sighed. "When she wakes up, she's going to need all the support she can get. She's unwell mentally, Cal. She will need time to heal and she might not want the struggles of an ill baby."

Cal rolled his eyes. "Chloe adores Angel. She never once left her side. Today has been the exception and look why. She thought everyone hated her."

X-X-X

Iain realised there was something suspicious about Sam and Chloe. The way Sam acted with Chloe wasn't how a mother acted. There had to be an explanation. Iain realised Sam wasn't Chloe's mum.

Immediately, Iain went to find Rita. "I think I may know what happened to _your_ Chloe."

"She was taken, Iain. Don't make me relive that," Rita said. It was too painful to even think about.

Iain sighed. "Chloe's my daughter. I know that from a DNA test but Sam doesn't act like a mum to her. You've always had a motherly instinct towards Chlo. What if, Sam wanted my baby but we weren't trying for one. So she went to the Hospital to get a random baby and was going to pass her off as mine."

Rita was confused. "I don't get how she would know that she was your baby."

"She didn't! Hence the reason she took a random baby," Iain said. It was all coming together now. "We could get a quick DNA test done? On you and Chlo."

"Is that possible?"

"It will be."

X-X-X

Although it was against protocol, Connie agreed to allow a DNA test between Rita and Chloe. Iain hoped the result would be what he wanted. "The results of this quick DNA test are in," Connie began. She looked at both Rita and Iain. "Chloe is your daughter, Rita."

X-X-X

Cal was now sitting with Angel. She had improved so much. "Daddy has been an idiot but when mummy is better then he's going to make it up to her. Because he loves her too much to see her hurting," Cal said to his sleeping baby. He knew he had hurt Chloe but he would make it up to her. No matter how hard she made it.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you thought of the twist. If its not liked, I'll take this chapter down and rewrite it.**

 **Sorry there wasn't much Chloe in this but I thought considering she attempted suicide, she could have slipped into a coma.**

 **Hope you liked this.**

 **Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who review, follow & favourite this. I do struggle a lot with updates but when I get kind reviews, then it does mean a lot. **

**Sweeet-as-honey;** I'm glad you liked the twist. It's something I was planning from the beginning. I just wanted to try and build the momentum of Sam being her mum when really it was Rita. I agree that Rita does have the motherly connection with Chloe and she genuinely cares for her. Chloe does indeed have a lot of people waiting for her to wake up but more importantly she has her little girl needing her. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Emilee;** Sorry it took me so long to reply to your review. I'm glad you like the story. I wrote it try and raise awareness of the issues mental health can cause. I'm happy that Chloe relates to you as I genuinely wanted to write a story that people can relate to. Thank you for reviewing.

X-X-X

Iain saw it first. Chloe's hand moved. "Chlo? Chlo can you hear me?" He asked. He saw Chloe's eyes flickering. "Chlo. It's dad. Can you hear me?"

Chloe's eyes had opened. She looked around. She couldn't speak as she had a tube in her mouth. Iain ran out to get Rita and Cal. "She's awake!"

Rita and Cal ran in. Rita checked Chloe over. "It's alright darling. I'm here."

X-X-X

Chloe had the tube taken out. She was fully alert. "Angel! I-Is she okay?" Chloe asked. Her little girl was the first person she thought of. "Tell me my baby is okay."

Rita held Chloe's hand. "Angel's fine darling. She's getting better."

Chloe nodded. She looked at her dad and Cal. "I'm surprised you're here. You both hate me," she mumbled.

"Chlo, I don't hate you. You're my little girl. I'm sorry," Iain said. He took Chloe's other hand. "I was hurt by what your mu- Sam had said."

Chloe wiped her eyes. "I didn't say anything to her. I promise."

Iain nodded and kissed his daughter's head. "I should go. Don't want Dixie to moan at me."

X-X-X

Rita and Iain had gone on duty. Cal stayed with Chloe. "I've er, got some pictures of Angel for you. She looks so much like you," Cal said.

"C-Can I see them? It's okay if you don't want me near her. I'm mentally unstable," Chloe mumbled.

Cal smiled and sat on the bed next to Chloe. He got out his phone and showed Chloe the pictures of their daughter. "They're trying her off the ventilator today. She's improving so much," Cal told her.

"That's brilliant. If it's okay with you then maybe I can come and visit when she's home. I'm guessing you want her living with you."

Cal sighed. "Chlo. I want us to raise our baby together. Mummy, daddy and Angel. Maybe a brother too," he said.

X-X-X

Connie was checking over Chloe. Due to how long she was in the coma for, she had to stay in for a few more days. "Could I go and see my baby today? It's okay if I'm not allowed."

Connie smiled. "Of course. I'd like you to go in a wheelchair and a doctor with you."

"Okay."

Connie had finished her examination. "How do you feel in yourself?"

Chloe sighed and the tears began to fall. "I wish I hadn't woken up. But then, I'd not be able to see my baby again. I know what I did was selfish. It felt like the only way," she admitted.

"We all have our reasons for wanting to leave. At the end of the day, it's our children that give us a reason to stay. Your little girl was given to you to help you. She wants you to stay," Connie said.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Beauchamp. I'm sorry for not being able to work."

"Don't worry. Come back when you're ready to," Connie said.

X-X-X

Rita came in to see Chloe. She was going to wait until Chloe was fully recovered before telling her the truth. "Shall we go and take you to see your little girl?" Rita asked.

"Yeah."

Rita wheeled Chloe to the Neo-Natal unit. Cal was standing in there. Rita took her inside. "Look baby girl. Here's mummy," Cal said. Chloe smiled slightly and she stood from the wheelchair. "Chlo, be careful."

Chloe put her hand in the incubator. "She's even more beautiful than I remember," she said. She held Angel's hand. "Hi baby girl. Mummy has missed you so much."

X-X-X

Chloe and Cal stayed with their baby girl. "I have a date tonight. With a girl named Kirsty," Cal said.

"O-Oh. That's good. I hope you have an amazing time," Chloe mumbled. She was heartbroken. "This Kirsty's a lucky girl. Maybe she can give you what you want."

Cal nodded. "Yeah. Maybe. She knows about Angel and that we're raising her together."

Chloe wiped away her tears. "You should tell Kirsty that you're raising Angel alone. You and Kirsty could raise her together."

Cal looked at her. "Chloe, no. Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean we can't raise our daughter together."

X-X-X

The doctor walked in. "Are we ready to try Angel-Rose off her ventilator?" He asked.

Chloe looked up. "She's too young isn't she? She was born at twenty-five weeks."

Cal sighed. "Chlo. You were in the coma for nearly three months. She's three months old now," he told her.

"Oh. So if I was still carrying her, I'd be thirty-seven weeks?" She asked. At Cal's nod she continued. "Try her off it then. But please don't let anything bad happen."

A few nurses walked in. They began unhooking Angel from the machines. Chloe couldn't watch as she had the feeling she was going to lose her little girl. "She's able to breathe without the machine."

Chloe looked up and saw her little girl staring at her. "Is she my baby? Can I hold her?"

Rita walked over to the incubator and picked up Angel. She placed her gently into Chloe's arms. "Hi baby girl. It's mummy," Chloe whispered. She looked at Cal. "She's really ours?"

"Yeah. She's ours."

X-X-X

Rita took Chloe back to her room. She was allowed Angel in her room tomorrow. She was heartbroken over Cal's date. "C-Cal has a date tonight with someone called Kirsty," Chloe sobbed.

"We know darling. He told us about it," Rita said. She felt bad for her daughter. "Don't worry about it. You've got Angel tomorrow."

"Yeah. I just wished that Cal and I could have raised her as a family. I wish we could be together. I've never had a proper mum before so I don't know what to do. I was hoping that we could go through everything together," Chloe admitted.

Rita sighed as she helped Chloe into bed. "I know darling. Trust me, this Kirsty has got nothing on you. You're everything she's not."

Chloe shrugged. "I just... I don't know what to do anymore, Rita. I always thought that when I had a baby, I would be in an amazing relationship with a guy who loved me. Instead, I'm a single mum with mental health issues."

"You're not alone, Chloe. You have your dad and I. You'll never be alone."

Chloe smiled slightly. "I-I want to change Angel's middle name to Rita."

Rita was touched. She held Chloe close to her. She couldn't wait for the day she told Chloe she was her real mum. She wanted to be a mum to her little girl. That's all she wanted.

X-X-X

 **A/N - So, Cal's date will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry there wasn't too much drama in this. I wanted a kind of happy chapter.**

 **Tell me what you thought and also, if there's any ideas you have then do let me know.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

 **A/N - I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been going through an incredibly hard time at the moment and something happened that I'd rather not say on the internet.**

 **Review replies;**

 **Chloe {Guest};** thank you for reviewing. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I agree it's good that Cal is being honest about his date even though it's destroying Chloe. Rita knows if she tells Chloe then it could possibly set Chloe back. I think when Rita eventually tells Chloe, then Chloe could either accept it or refuse to accept it. I couldn't keep Chloe and Angel apart for much longer. In her own way, Connie is so supportive. Thank you so much for reviewing.

 **I'm not too fussy about reviews but two isn't exactly motivating me to update. Sorry.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe knew Cal would be getting ready for his date. It was hurting her to know he had someone else. He didn't love her anymore.

The door to Chloe's room opened and Robyn came in. "We came to meet little Angel," she said.

"We?"

Suddenly, Louise, Ethan, Alicia and Max walked in. Chloe smiled. She had so many great friends in the ED. That made her grateful. To know she had an amazing support network. "She's still in Neo Natal. She's coming to me in a while," Chloe told them.

X-X-X

Charlie walked in. Chloe looked up and and smiled. "I came to see how you were doing. Connie told me you were awake," Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'm doing slightly better than before. I guess it's because I know my baby is okay and that she's healthy," Chloe said. She had always looked up to Charlie and wanted him to find happiness.

Charlie smiled and sat next to her. He handed her a card from everyone in the ED. "Dixie never signed it. She said she had something better," Charlie said.

Chloe laughed slightly. She had always admired Dixie. "H-Has Cal said anything about his date tonight?" Chloe asked. She knew that everyone in the ED admired Charlie and always confided in him.

Charlie sighed. He wasn't going to lie to the young vulnerable girl. "He has said about Kirsty tonight and that he's taking protection as he doesn't want another baby. I think he's excited," Charlie said.

Chloe nodded and thanked Charlie. It hurt her to know that Cal didn't want another child. Chloe had always wanted a little girl and a little boy.

X-X-X

Cal went back to the flat. Ethan was there. "You're really going on a date when your daughter is unwell in hospital?" Ethan asked.

Cal sighed. "Ethan, Angel is with Chloe. Chloe's fine now. She'll be able to look after Angel now," Cal told him.

Ethan was shocked that Cal was acting that way. "Caleb, Angel is your daughter. Chloe's still unwell. She might look better but she still has a mental illness."

X-X-X

Cal left to go and pick up Kirsty. He saw her standing outside. "Didn't think you were gonna show," Kirsty said.

"Had a run in with my brother. We don't always see eye to eye," Cal told her. He kissed her cheek and drove to the restaurant.

X-X-X

Iain walked in with Rita. "How's my number one?" He asked.

"Heartbroken," Chloe mumbled. She looked at Iain and realised he knew nothing about Cal's date. Chloe looked at Angel who was sleeping in her arms. "Cal has a date tonight. With a girl named Kirsty. He told Charlie he didn't want another baby."

Iain felt anger. He had warned Cal to not hurt Chloe. She didn't deserve to be hurt. Not after what she had been through. "Don't worry darling. You deserve better than the ED womanizer," Iain said.

Chloe was in bits. "I love him though, dad! He was my one true love. He's Angel's daddy for crying out loud," she sobbed. She soothed Angel as she began crying. "I-I can't be a single mum. I just... I can't do it alone."

X-X-X

Cal's date wasn't going so well. Kirsty was self-obsessed. She never once asked how Cal's daughter was. "My nails cost me fifty pounds to do. What you think?" Kirsty asked.

"I think they're nails. They don't intrest me at all," Cal replied. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be at home with Ethan eating a Chinese or at the hospital with his daughter. "I have a daughter."

"Yeah. I know," Kirsty said. She wasn't a family oriented person. She never wanted kids. "I don't ever want kids. They're too needy."

Cal nodded. "I didn't ever want kids. But then I almost lost my little girl. She's everything to me," he said.

Kirsty looked at him. "Oh, baby. If she means that much to you then maybe I can accept her in my life," Kirsty told him. She didn't want to lose Cal. He was a doctor and he had money that she wanted.

X-X-X

Chloe had fallen asleep cuddled into Rita. Angel was asleep on Chloe. Iain smiled over from the chair. "Mummy, daughter and granddaughter," he said.

Rita smiled. "We can't tell Chlo until she's ready and she will handle it," she told him. Rita didn't want to risk her daughter getting unwell again. It was the last thing she ever wanted.

Iain agreed and he stood to put Angel back in the cot. He and Rita were heading home soon. A nurse was going to come in and check on Chloe and Angel during the night. "I do love you, Rita," Iain said.

Rita smiled. "I love you too, Iain. More than you will know."

X-X-X

Cal took Kirsty home. "Aren't you coming in? We could go to bed and make love," Kirsty said.

Cal shook his head. "There's somewhere better I want to be."

"Where?"

Cal smiled. "With my daughter. She needs me," he said. He looked at Kirsty. She looked annoyed. "Problem?"

"I don't like coming second best to anyone! You either spend the night with me, or don't come back at all!" She yelled.

Cal started his engine and drove off. He got a text from Kirsty -

 **Don't come running back! I hate you! - K**

Cal ignored the text and went to the one place he wanted to be. With Angel.

X-X-X

Chloe had just fed Angel. She was dropping off to sleep when the door opened and Cal walked in. "I-I thought you'd be on your date," Chloe mumbed.

Cal shook his head. "I realised I wanted to be with Angel, Chloe. I'm a father and I want to be there," he said.

Chloe smiled slightly. "What about us?"

"There's no us, Chlo. I can't forgive what you said to Sam. Even after what you said last time," Cal said.

Chloe was confused. "I couldn't have said anything to Sam! I've been in a coma!"

Cal sighed. "There's a thing called text messages, Chlo."

"Check my phone!"

"I know what you said! Sam showed me last night," Cal said.

Chloe was in tears. She looked at Cal. "G-Get out! You don't believe me so please leave," she sobbed.

A nurse came in. "Cal, you should leave. You're distressing Chloe."

X-X-X

The nurse had calmed Chloe down. She was going to call Iain and Rita. Chloe went to check her phone. She couldn't find it. She realised what happened. She had been set up. By her own mum.

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Sorry it's not a very long chapter. Like I say, I've been through a hard time lately.**

 **I hope you liked the update though. If there's any ideas you have then feel free to let me know.**

 **Stay Strong.**

 **Xo**


End file.
